Pesadilla
by Marianne E
Summary: Marinette sabe perfectamente lo que Luka necesita para dejar atrás todas sus pesadillas. OS Lukanette. LEMON


**Pesadilla**

Cayeron al vacío.

El yoyo de Ladybug se había quedado inservible cuando la superheroína trató de inmovilizar al akuma con el que habían estado luchando minutos antes: un pobre hombre con problemas maritales que destruía todo lo que tocaba a su paso. No sonaba a algo que los superhéroes de París no hubiesen enfrentado ya, pero para lograr derrotarlo, se requirió la ayuda de más de dos portadores de Miraculous.

Carapace, Ryuuku, y Viperion se unieron a la batalla cuando la mitad de París se redujo a cenizas por culpa del _Pulvérisateur. _

El villano hizo honor a su apelativo, pues lo que alguna vez fue una esplendorosa ciudad llena de brillo y encanto, Hawk Mouth y su nueva adquisición la habían convertido en un árido escenario, bañado en humo, polvo y escombros: el ejemplo perfecto de un entorno apocalíptico ante tanta destrucción.

En un intento desesperado por eludir aún más devastación, la quinta de superhéroes acorraló a _Pulvérisateur _en la cima de la _Torre de Montparnasse_.

Carapasse hizo lo suyo y con su escudo; bloqueó la salida del techo para evitar que este escapase, mientras Ryuuku, Chat Noir y Viperion se encargaban de combatirlo y mantenerlo distraído.

— ¡Cuidado! — el yoyo de Ladybug se envolvió en la cintura del villano cuando su mano, (esa que convertía todo lo que tocaba en polvo) estuvo a punto de golpear la cabeza de la portadora del dragón, quien había caído al suelo al no esquivar un golpe.

— Ven, ¡arriba! — exclamó Luka, tomándola de la cintura en un movimiento veloz, para alejarla del peligro.

El yoyo se hizo añicos una vez los dedos de _Pulvérisateur _rozaron la cuerda.

Ladybug dio un saltó hacia la antena del rascacielos para eludir los golpes del akuma y concentrarse en sus siguientes movimientos. Observó a sus compañeros pelear y estudió las posibilidades que tenía. Sin un Lucky Charm y sin su yoyo para purificar la maldad, sólo podía apostarle al cataclismo de Chat Noir… No había otra, por hoy tendrían que trabajar al antigua.

— ¡Chat! ¡Prepara tu cataclismo! — le gritó ella desde la antena — ¡Ryuuko, Viperion ayúdenme a inmovilizarlo!

La catarina, la serpiente y el dragón se vieron cara a cara contra _Pulverizateur _y entre los tres, contuvieron un cuerpo que les superaba en fuerza y resistencia, justo al filo del edificio: Kagami apresó sus piernas a pesar de las constante patadas desesperadas. Luka se ocupó del costado y, finalmente, Ladybug del cuello y hombros. La catarina percibió el borde de concreto y el vació sobre sus talones… la sensación le provocó una descarga gélida que subió por su espina dorsal; — ¡Chat, ahora! — gritó, cuando uno de sus pies ya no pudo tocar suelo.

— ¡Cataclismo! — clamó el gato cuando golpeó el broche de oro que adornaba el pecho del akuma.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta: obedeciendo a ese pedazo de maldad que aún conservaba con él, _Pulverizateur _jaló del traje de Chat Noir antes de que la mariposa emergiera del broche y el control de Hawk Mouth abandonase su cuerpo. El hombre inocente, Chat Noir y Ladybug cayeron del edificio hacia el vacío.

Sin un plan, sin otra cosa más que el pánico corriendo por sus venas al verla deslizarse hacia una caída de más de trescientos metros de altura y sin su yoyo para sujetarse; Luka se lanzó hacia ella en un impulso de desesperación. La serpiente estiró su brazo y atrapó la mano de la catarina; luego dio un golpe hacia uno de los cristales, atorando su filosa arpa en la estructura de metal.

— Eso… — apenas murmuró el héroe cuando hizo fuerza en el brazo y atrajo a la chica hacia su pecho, para que ella pudiese colgarse de su cuello — ...estuvo cerca.

— Muy cerca — acordó ella con un hilo de voz y con el pecho a punto de estallarle, a causa de la adrenalina — _Merci, mon serpent_— agregó la chica con suavidad, dejando un dulce beso en la mejilla de Viperion.

— Agradéceme cuando tengamos los pies en la tierra — murmuró él en un suspiro, aprovechando la ocasión para besarle la coronilla, como si con ese acto pudiera agradecerle al destino y a su rápido reaccionar. Ya había sido bastante insensato de su parte no haber activado el _seconde chance _antes de verla caer.

— ¿¡Todos están bien?!

Se escuchó un grito a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Viperion y Ladybug observaron a sus compañeros, quienes al igual que ellos, colgaban de alguna ventana o fierro saliente de la estructura. Ryuuko sostenía a Chat Noir; quien, durante la pelea, había perdido su bastón negro. Por su parte, Carapase se encargó de rescatar al civil, antes akumatizado.

La escena era bastante cómica: cinco superhéroes que a penas lograron librar una caída, colgados del Montparnasse, a la espera de algún alma que pudiese apiadarse de ellos; ya fuera abriendo una ventana o trayendo una maldita grúa. Sí los cinco se hubiesen reído a carcajadas, de hecho estuvieron a punto de hacerlo, si no hubiese sido por el temblor.

La estructura del edificio se sacudió, muy probablemente por los daños que había sufrido durante la destrucción y en el transcurso de la batalla. En consecuencia del ajetreo, y de los escombros que cayeron de las partes más altas de la torre; los superhéroes volvieron a caer… Ryuuku se aferró a una ventana con la piernas, sujetando con todas sus fuerzas el cinturón del gato negro. Carapase fue el único que logró mantenerse estable a varios metros lejos de sus compañeros.

Los ojos se Viperion emanaron horror puro cuando el arpa perdió estabilidad: — ¡Sujétate! — le ordenó a la catarina.

De nada servió. Escombros cayeron sobre ellos y el arpa se desprendió de la estructura.

Luka ahogó un gruñido de dolor cuando su mano derecha alcanzó a sostenerse del piso de una ventana rota. Sus músculos se contrajeron, lacerando desde el brazo hasta su codo; no estaba seguro si también se habría fracturado. Usando el traje del miraculous era difícil deducirlo.

— ¡Ladybug! — le gritó a la chica, quien colgaba de su mano izquierda — ¡Sostente!

Viperion empleó toda la fuerza de su ser para levantar su peso y el de la catarina lo suficiente como para que ella alcanzara también el borde de la ventana. Cada milímetro fue una tortura para su brazo izquierdo; Luka pudo sentir el temblor de sus dedos ante el contacto de los cristales rotos y la sangre brotarle de las yemas, manchando los guantes verdes.

— ¡No, espera! — Ladybug contempló horrorizada como la serpiente de tambaleó, a punto de resbalarse— ¡PARA, POR FAVOR! — gritó cuando el chico hizo un nuevo intento por levantarla.

No hacía falta que ninguno lo dijera. Ellos lo sabían: el brazo de Viperion no soportaría el peso de ambos por mucho tiempo más. ÉL lo sabía mejor que nadie, y aún así se batió contra su propia debilidad e incapacidad, con la esperanza de que la fuerza surgiese de su propia desesperación.

— Luka… — la voz de Ladybug lo llamó en un tono aterciopelado. La serpiente la ignoró, apretando lo dientes, como si con eso pudiese ignorar el dolor que arremetía contra su cuerpo — Amor, mírame — repitió la catarina con suavidad.

No quería mirarla. No podía. Viperion gruñó con furia, reprendiendo su propia debilidad. Arriba de ellos, los gritos de los demás superhéroes le taladraban la cabeza. "¡Maldita sea, maldita sea!" sus pensamientos corrieron desesperados y el corazón se le disparó cuando sus dedos fueron resbalando de nuevo, sólo entonces fue que se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo.

Ojalá nunca lo hubiese hecho… pues el destello en las órbitas celestes que eran los ojos de Marinette le miraron condescendientes — No… — dijo en un hilo de voz. Comprendía perfectamente esa expresión llena de dulzura y benignidad, una mirada que le gritaba: _"Está bien, no pasa nada" _—¡MALDITA SEA, NO! — volvió a gritar cuando los dedos de Ladybug dejaron de sujetar su brazo.

— Tienes que soltarme — dijo Marinette y a pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de saber qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo, ella le sonrió.

— No...— repitió con terquedad, luchando contra la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

— Luka, está bien — murmuró ella de nuevo, y sintió las lágrimas de Luka aterrizar sobre sus mejillas — Déjame ir…

— No me hagas esto — suplicó el chico al darse cuenta de cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de la catarina. Siempre podría adivinar lo que ella estaba pensando… y por una vez en su maldita vida, deseaba estar equivocado — Marinette, ¡con un demonio! ¡no te atrevas!

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, pero nunca dejó de sonreír. Luego los abrió de improvisto y susurró:— _N'oublie pas que je t'aime._

Dicho esto, Ladybug usó sus pies como impulso para zafarse del agarre y caer al vacío.

.

.

.

.

Luka ahogó un grito y se incorporó en la cama con el corazón en vilo.

De nuevo aquella pesadilla.

El guitarrista maldijo en voz baja, pasándose una mano por el cabello alborotado y jalando de este, como si con esa acción pudiese arrancar de su cabeza el miedo y aflicción que cargaba consigo desde ya hacía unas 5 noches atrás. Cubrió el rostro entre sus manos, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar los jadeos de su respiración. Gruesas gotas de sudor cayeron por su cuello mientras trataba de detener el temblor de su cuerpo…

Azorado y vulnerable, por un momento volvió a sentirse aquel niño de siete años que solía temblar bajo las cobijas al escuchar los gritos de su padre desde la cubierta del barco Libertad.

Volvió al maldecir, mas el sonido de un leve quejido distrajo por completo su calvario.

Volteó la mirada y allí la vio; recostada a su lado, moviéndose inconscientemente sobre el colchón. Para Luka Couffaine, mirar a Marinette allí, durmiendo tranquilamente, fue como tomar el ansiolítico que tanto necesitaba en ese momento, la clemencia por la que reclamaba cada latido de su corazón.

El chico acarició sus largos cabellos azabache, los cuales se extendían por la almohada y besó su frente, regocijándose de la calidez y suavidad de su piel. Todo en ella narcótico: cuerpo, su aroma, la forma tan dulce en que fruncía los labios mientras soñaba, su respiración pausada y apacible al dormir; Luka se acuñó de cada simple aspecto que le demostrara que su musa estaba allí con él a salvo, tranquila… con vida.

— Eres mi perdición — apenas murmuró cuando rodeó la cadera de la chica entre sus brazos, acunándola contra su pecho a modo de cuchara.

— Hmnnn… ¿dijiste algo? — la voz somnolienta de Marinette resonó a penas, al despertarse, a causa de aquel movimiento.

— Nada, vuelve a dormir — musitó el guitarrista, besando sus cabellos.

.

.

.

Como era de esperarse, Luka no logró conciliar el sueño después de aquella pesadilla. Hastiado de dar vueltas en la cama y mirar al techo, salió de la habitación con sigilo para no despertar a Marinette.

El reloj digital que colgaba de su estudio de música marcaba las 2:30 de la madrugada. Luka rasgaba las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica, la cual mantuvo sin conexión para no hacer demasiado ruido. Era una precaución que estaba de más, el cuarto de por sí ya contaba con aislantes de sonido para no molestar a los vecinos de aquel edificio.

Tocó un acorde y luego hizo algunas notas en el cuaderno que reposaba en el escritorio.

— Quiz_ssá sss_ea momento de de_csss_irle a Marinette por lo que e_sss_tás pa_sss_ando — apuntó Sass, sentado en uno de los muchos atriles del lugar.

— Sólo son pesadillas — dijo el chico con simpleza, poniendo atención en el pentagrama de aquel cuaderno pautado y en las notas que dibujaba sobre el mismo.

— No ha_zsss_ dormido en toda la _sss_emana — recordó la pequeña serpiente, realmente preocupado.

— Ya se me pasará — soltó con indiferencia, volviendo a tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra.

El kwami soltó el aire, derrotado. Había tenido múltiples portadores a lo largo de los años, algunos valientes, y otros mesurados. ¡Pero nunca uno tan terco como Luka Couffaine!: — _Sss_igo creyendo que debería_sss _contarle…

.

.

— ¿Contarme qué?

Luka volteó sorprendido. Marinette le miraba, recargada del filo de la puerta y con el pijama de short y blusa escotada. Ella arqueó la ceja y Sass salió de la habitación con una sonrisa soberbia.

Esa culebra se las iba a pagar caro, de eso estaba seguro.

Él suspiró hondo y dejó la guitarra en el suelo, en claro signo de derrota. Marinette sonrió somnolienta y se sentó en las piernas del guitarrista, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello; — ¿Qué pasa, Luka? — cuestionó con suavidad, dejando varios besos en la mejilla y sien del guitarrista.

— Es una estupidez — Luka suspiró cuando las manos de Marinette viajaron hacia su cabello, apaciguando con aquel toque cualquier sentimiento de intranquilidad que aún pudiese quedarle impregnado después de las pesadillas.

— No puede ser una estupidez si no te ha dejado dormir en una semana.

Entonces Luka la separó de él; — ¿Esa víbora traicionera te lo contó? — escupió con un enfado que Marinette no dejó consumar una vez atrapó sus labios contra los suyos.

Luka relajó los músculos… ¿Cómo era posible que esta chica tan maravillosa con una simple acción lograse apaciguar la tormenta de emociones que a veces se suscita en su interior? Cuando era un pandillero, era imparable. No había alma que pudiese contra él, y sin embargo a Marinette solo una mirada le hacía falta para desarmarlo completamente.

— Te conozco tan bien como tú a mí — murmuró ella y Luka cerró los ojos cuando sus manos le acariciaron el rostro — Sass no me dijo nada. Me di cuenta desde la primera pesadilla.

— Con que nada se te escapa, ¿eh? — soltó con una sonrisa ladina y ella dejó escapar una risita.

.

.

Luka le contó todo con detalle; el inicio del sueño, la pelea, la caída, su desesperación y el funesto instante en que abría los ojos. Confesó que de aquellas noches de desvelo había escrito más de cinco canciones, cada una de ellas impregnada de su irremediable furia, de su miedo y su pesar. Marinette escuchó con atención, abrazándose de su cuerpo y besándolo repetidas veces ante cada palabra, confesión e incluso maldición. Odiaba verlo de esa forma; tan desesperado y vulnerable. Un Luka que sólo ella podía llegar a conocer.

— No importa lo que haga. Al final siempre te dejo caer — confesó con el peso de sus palabras sobre los hombros — Creo que no soy tan fuerte como aparento.

— Mi Luka… — Aquella confesión le rompió el corazón, y en un intento por sanar la pena que perseguía a su amado músico, volvió a besarle los labios y de paso… el alma.

Pudo haber pronunciado un sin fin de palabras de consuelo, pudo incluso confesarle que aquella pesadilla insulsa que acosaba a su novio, fue la misma le atormentó por años después de entregarle el miraculous de la serpiente: ¿cuántas veces lo perdido en sueños?, ¿cuántas noches había llorado desconsolada y azotada por el terror? Las suficientes como para saber que no había nada, NADA que pudiese aliviar su dolor que aferrarse al amor y a la compañía de ese ser querido.

Marinette sabía lo que Luka necesitaba para vencer su pesadilla: era lo mismo que ella precisó cuando se deshizo de la suya.

.

.

.

La catarina abrió las piernas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Luka se estremeció cuando sus dedos fríos recorrieron cada milímetro de su espalda desnuda. Ella no dejó de besarlo, y tampoco era su intención parar. No hasta que él comprendiera el mensaje, no hasta arrancar de raíz cada simple miedo e inseguridad; — Te amo, siempre lo voy a hacer — murmuró, atrapando y soltando sus labios a placer — Y sin importar lo que pase — concluyó, colgándose del cuello ajeno y prendiéndose de su pecho.

Supo que sus acciones hicieron mella en el cuerpo del guitarrista cuando Luka capturó su cintura, apegándola a él con firmeza. Un quejido escapó de la boca de Marinette cuando el guitarrista hundió los dientes sobre su cuello y su lengua dibujó pequeños círculos húmedos sobre la herida.

— Creo que… me picó una serpiente — dijo divertida, entre jadeos. Y aunque una risa nerviosa se escapó de sus labios ante tan mala broma, esta se transformó en un quejido cargado de deseo cuando Luka dejó pequeñas y repetidas mordidas alrededor de sus pechos.

— Sí, y le encanta tu sabor — Los ojos zafiro de Luka la miraron, irradiando hambre y desenfreno.

Marinette contuvo la respiración…

Era cómico, incluso absurdo: el que después de tanto tiempo, tantos encuentros y tantas noches compartidas, el guitarrista siguiese despertando el mismo frenesí que ambos compartieron desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos, porque cada caricia siempre encontraba un nuevo terreno que explorar y cada beso suyo siempre vendría con un sabor diferente y único.

Marinette contrajo sus piernas contra la cadera del guitarrista cuando este se puso de pie, llevándola de vuelta hacia la habitación. La espalda de ella chocó con una de las paredes y Luka aprisionó sus manos contra el muro mientras besaba, lamía, mordía y succionaba cada milímetro de la piel de su cuello.

— Te juro que eres mi perdición — repitió Luka a su oído por segunda vez aquella noche.

.

.

.

Quizá fueron los gemidos, quizá fue que las palabras se quedaron estancadas en la garganta de Marinette cuando Luka la llevó hasta el colchón y la despojó de la poca ropa que llevaba. O quizá, sólo quizá creyó que no había necesidad de revelar lo evidente: El también era su perdición.

El chico tomó una de sus piernas y besó su pantorrilla, ascendiendo con morosidad intencionada. Siempre mirándola lascivo, siempre fascinándose de lo sencillo que era hacerla estremecer; —_ Je te veux, je te veux_ _ce soir et pour_ _toujours_ — recitó y Marinette contrajo cada simple músculo de su cuerpo cuando el guitarrista fundió sus labios sobre su entrada.

Y aunque su boca pidió que parara, su espalda arqueada y los espasmos acumulados en su vientre le rogaron al guitarrista que jamás se detuviera. No hasta que él acabara con ella, no hasta que él pudiese mostrarle las estrellas con los movimientos afanosos de su lengua.

— Luka… — llamó su nombre un vez, y otra… y otra más. Escucharla suplicarle de ese modo avivaba el fuego que poco a poco iba vaporizandole la sangre. Podría parar, tomarla en ese momento y saciar la sed que le aniquilaba por dentro. Pero no lo hizo. Porque no sólo se trataba de él, y porque adoraba aquel momento cumbre; ese en el que ella se retorcía y gritaba su nombre. Ese en el que la llevaba al cielo y la regresaba en un pestañeo, dejándola frágil, jadeante y con anhelo de mucho más.

.

.

.

.

— _Je t'aime…_ — murmuró él, paseando sus dedos por el vientre de Marinette. Su mirada era penetrante, ávida. Y aunque el guitarrista había conseguido implosionar el fuego que Marinette llevaba en las entrañas en tan sólo unos cuantos minutos, deseó que él la tomara de nuevo, esta vez para romperla en mil pedazos.

Marinette suspiró cuando el cuerpo se Luka la cubrió por completo. Sus caricias lentas y suaves adornaron su piel desnuda, dejando un leve cosquilleo de electricidad; — Dios, de verdad me vuelves loco — gruñó, hundiendo sus labios en el cuello de la chica. Tomó su espalda con una mano, adosándola contra él mientras ella soltaba leves gemidos cuando la atención del chico se centró en el lóbulo de su oreja: su punto débil.

El guitarrista gruño cuando las uñas de Marinette se clavaron en su espalda, rasguñando de arriba hacia abajo sin piedad. Sonrió para sí mismo, ante aquel efecto de espejo… mordió de nueva cuenta y ella le hizo sangrar.

— Deja de jugar conmigo, Couffaine — amenazó Marinette antes de capturar boca y morderle el labio inferior, sin piedad.

— Pero si apenas estoy comenzando, _petite_ — amenazó con una sonrisa retorcida.

Luka besó su clavícula y trazó un sendero húmedo con la la lengua hasta llegar a sus pechos. Un sonoro jadeo se escapó de la boca de Marinette cuando sus labios capturaron uno de sus pezones. Luka no le dio cuartel; succionó y le pellízco con los dientes, ansioso de escuchar más.

— Luka… — le llamó ella en tono de súplica, arqueando la espalda y con las manos en las sábanas, hechas puños — Te necesito.

— Sólo un poco más, _coccinelle_ — contestó él con villanía.

— Luka — suplicó de nuevo y esta vez el guitarrista no pudo ignorarla más.

Su rostro se elevó a la misma altura que ella y Marinette abrió sus piernas con complacencia. Y aunque el cuerpo de Luka emanaba deseo puro, en sus ojos gritaban devoción infinita ante la figura que contemplaba a su merced… sólo para él.

Luka entró y Marinette supo que ahora estaba completa. Porque sólo fundiéndose el uno con el otro podían dejar sus miedos atrás. Porque sólo así las pesadillas quedaban en un segundo término... los peligros, lo problemas, el futuro. Sólo eran ellos dos, unidos por un lazo divino que nada ni nadie podría resquebrajar.

— No quiero perderte — soltó él cuando el vaivén de sus movimientos se convirtió en una danza desesperada.

— No lo harás… aquí estoy — musitó ella entre jadeos, tomando el rostro del chico para besarlo con desesperación a la par que sus piernas se enredaban a sus caderas.

La velocidad fue en aumento, y con ella aquellos irremediables jadeos que sólo fueron sosegados cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en el camino, recreando un juego más en el que el movimiento de sus cuerpos complementó la danza húmeda de sus lenguas. Marinette se abrazó de Luka, jalando sus cabellos, y arañando su espalda. Y Luka la hizo enloquecer de verdad cuando aprisionó sus manos contra el colchón y regresó la atención a ese punto erógeno que sólo él le conocía: el oído.

La primera en dejarse ir fue Marinette, quien al principio se mordió los labios para acallar los jadeos que amenazaban en convertirse en gritos.

— No hagas eso — le murmuró Luka, entonces; alejándose de su oreja y besándole la frente — Quiero escucharte — pidió y arremetió contra ella con más ímpetu.

Obediente, la catarina gimió a su oído; estremeciéndose y despojándolo del escaso autocontrol que le quedaba mientras sus oídos se deleitaban con lo que para él sin duda era la mejor canción que hubiese escuchado en su vida: aquella que Marinette le cantaba cuando se dejaba vencer por el placer.

Sólo después de eso, sólo cuando el guitarrista estaba seguro de haber acabado totalmente con ella, fue que él mismo se dejó ir también…

.

.

.

— Vaya… — parpadeó el chico cuando la pesadez de sus ojos estaba por vencerle la partida. Era la primera vez que sentía real cansancio después de una semana entera de desvelo.

— Siempre confía en los remedios de tu novia — proclamó Marinette orgullosa mientras Luka la aprisionaba nuevamente contra él.

— Me gusta este remedio. Ya quiero probar para que más funciona.

La catarina soltó una risa pulsánime y suspiró, abrazándose de él y con la mejilla recargada en su pecho, pestañeando con pesar al percatarse que Luka no era el único al que el cansancio comenzaba a atormentar.

— Marinette — Luka la llamó y ella apenas pudo contestar con un silencioso _"Hmnnn"_ cuando sus párpados perdieron la batalla — De verdad no quiero perderte.

Y a pesar de que morfeo ya tenía las garras encima de ella, Marinette se incorporó lo suficiente como para besar los labios de Luka por última vez, esa noche: — No lo harás, no mientras me lleves contigo — murmuró, dejando una mano en el pecho del guitarrista, justo donde se hallaba su corazón — A demás, soy Ladybug. Se necesita más que un akuma y una caída de 300 metros para que puedas deshacerte de mí — bromeó y él puso los ojos en blanco, acunando nuevamente en su pecho.

— No eres graciosa.

— Sí lo soy — rebatió con una sonrisa y luego besó su pecho — Ahora duerme, _mon serpent. _Yo seguiré aquí en la mañana.

— Cuento con eso — contestó Luka, cerrando los ojos, vencido por el sueño profundo.

A partir de esa noche, jamás volvió a tener pesadillas.

* * *

**_Dedicado a Judy Potts con mucho cariño y a su historia "Confesiones bajo la lluvia" En teoría, este pequeño OS es un spin-off. ¡Espero qye te haya gustado! ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ_**

**_Tengo que confesar algo. Este es el primer "lemon" que escribo en toooooda mi vida. ¿Qué les pareció? ;) _**

**_¡Abrazos! _**

**_Marianne E. _**


End file.
